The Old Ball and Chain
by canuta-black
Summary: Traducción con permiso de su autora. Parodia Snarry. Harry necesita protección, y la mejor manera de conseguirla es esclavizarse a un mago que... bueno, puedes hacerte una idea. Si no sabes de qué va esto, es que no has leído suficiente Snarry.


**Autora:** Evil Twin.

La historia original, por si alguien quiere dejar un comentario a la autora (en inglés): walkingtheplank . org / archive / viewstory . php ? sid 2676 & chapter 1

* * *

-Guau, es genial volver al Hogwarts a terminar el séptimo curso, ahora que hemos vencido a Voldemort –dijo Ron.

-Ron, te dije que no bebieras esa poción para resumir sucintamente –dijo Hermione-. Has estado resumiendo sucintamente todo el día.

-Es sólo que me emociona que, a los dieciocho, volvamos a Hogwarts –dijo Ron, dando una palmada-. Cualquiera diría que todos querríamos estudiar por nuestra cuenta, en vez de estar sometidos a las represivas reglas de la escuela. Pero no, aquí estamos. Y también todos nuestros compañeros.

-Espera un momento –interrumpió Harry-. Creía que teníamos dieciocho porque había habido un accidente de giratiempo…

-No, sólo hemos vuelto a la escuela. O a lo mejor han cambiado los requisitos de edad de Hogwarts y todos los de séptimo tenemos dieciocho. No me acuerdo.

-Bueno, sólo mientras tengamos dieciocho –dijo Harry-. Suele venir bien para la presión, por alguna razón.

-Así es –dijo Hermione solemnemente-. Todos tenemos dieciocho. Tenemos edad para hacer muchas cosas. Como… votar, por ejemplo.

-Dios, no puedo esperar para votar –dijo Ron fervientemente-. Podría pasarme el día votando. Hasta sangrar. De votar –se giró hacia Hermione-. ¿Y tú? ¿No te mueres por votar _de una vez_?

Hermione bufó.

-No voy a votar hasta haber estudiado a todos los candidatos para tomar una decisión sabia.

Ron agachó la cabeza, apretando los puños.

-Mierda.

Harry sonrió abiertamente a sus dos amigos mientras se recostaba cómodamente en el sofá de la sala común de Gryffindor. Le encantaba que se pincharan e insultaran el uno al otro. Sin duda, era una señal de que estaban enamorados. El amor verdadero, creía él, era encontrar a alguien a quien odies sobremanera y liberar ese odio en forma de sexo salvaje. Cerró los ojos, imaginándolo.

-¡Harry, Harry! –llamó Hermione.

Harry se sobresaltó cuando su estridente voz le perforó los tímpanos.

-¿Qué?

-Te has vuelto a quedar traspuesto. ¿Duermes lo suficiente?

-La verdad es que no –admitió Harry-. Las últimas noches he estado teniendo sueños eróticos bastante molestos.

-¡Harry! –chilló Hermione, con una voz que se elevó más que una lechuza puesta de anfetaminas-. ¡Eso es totalmente inapropiado!

-¡Sí! –dijo Ron-. Continúa.

-Bueno –dijo Harry, inclinándose hacia delante-, todas las noches sueño que alguien se mete en mi cama, me quita el pijama y acaricia mi cuerpo desnudo.

-Eh –dijo Ron, poniéndose rojo-. No tuviste ese sueño justo después de la fiesta de Navidad de sexto curso, ¿verdad? ¿La noche que bebimos tanto whiskey de fuego?

-No, sólo las últimas noches. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por nada –dijo Ron rápidamente-. Entonces… ah… la persona que se mete contigo en la cama… ¿quién es?

-No sé –dijo harry-. Todo lo que recuerdo es pelo negro y sedoso y dedos largos y pálidos. Ah, y una polla gigante. Pensé que podría ser Cho Chang. Siempre me ha gustado. Aunque la polla creo que está fuera de lugar.

-No es propio de ella –concedió Hermione.

Con un sonoro _crack_, Dobby apareció en la sala común, sujetando un trozo de pergamino.

-Dobby tiene un mensaje para el amo Harry Potter –anunció, alzando ligeramente la voz al decir 'Harry'-. Oh, es maravilloso verle, amo Harry –dijo, rodeando la pierna izquierda de Harry con los brazos y frotando la cabeza contra su rodilla.

Harry se echó hacia atrás.

-Yo… eh… también me alegro de verte.

-Dobby echa mucho de menos al amo Harry –dijo Harry-. Está guardando recortes de periódicos del amo Harry para no estar solo por la noche –Dobby movía su cuerpo verde contra los vaqueros de Harry rítmicamente mientras Ron y Hermione miraban con una mezcla de fascinación mórbida e impaciencia. No era exactamente la primera vez.

Harry arrancó la nota de las mano de Dobby.

-Gracias, Dobby. Ya puedes irte –agitó la pierna, intentando que la criatura se soltara.

Dobby miró a Harry con ojos del tamaño de pelotas de tenis.

-¿El amo Harry también se siente sólo por la noche? Dobby puede ayudar…

-¿Qué has oído? Quiero decir, estoy bien –dijo Harry, alejando al elfo de su pierna.

Dobby hizo un puchero.

-Dobby tiene esperanzas, sabe. Dobby no esperará siempre –después, desapareció con un giro.

-Yo también tengo esperanzas –musitó Harry al abrir el mensaje-. Hmm –dijo mientras lo leía-, Dumbledore quiere verme.

-Menos mal que sobrevivió a la guerra –dijo Ron-. Te ayudó a acabar con Voldemort con su infinita sabiduría. Le debes mucho, Harry. Tanto que harías cualquier cosa que te pidiera, imagino.

-Espero que el efecto de esa poción se pase pronto –murmuró Hermione.

XXX

Harry sonrió al decir la contraseña, _palitos de regaliz_, y hacerse la gárgola a un lado. El director sí que entendía a los niños, dado que a él mismo le gustaban los dulces y eso. Harry no podía esperar a oír lo que el director tenía que decirle. Estaba seguro de que serían noticias maravillosas. Maravillosas.

-Hola, Harry –dijo Dumbledore-. Necesito que te conviertas en esclavo sexual.

-Un momento… ¿Por eso me apuntó a esas clases de masaje y dar de comer uvas? –preguntó Harry.

-No, era era para la próxima fiesta del profesorado. Te estoy hablando de tu futuro matrimonio –dijo el director, con ojos centelleantes con bolas de discoteca en un club nocturno especialmente sórdido-. Ya sabes, como Voldemort intenta asesinarte…

-¡Pero matamos a Voldemort! –protestó Harry.

-Ah, sí. Parece que no lo rematamos bien y ha vuelto. Y si creías que quería matarte antes –Dumbledore se reclinó en su silla, riendo con ganas. Sus ojos bailaban y brillaban y chispeaban-, ahora sí que le has cabreado. No parará hasta que estés muerto, muerto, muerto.

-Me ha quedado claro con el primer 'muerto', señor –dijo Harry.

-De hecho –dijo Dumbledore-, este tipo de ira saca al fetichista que hay en Tom. Antes de matarte querrá humillarte. Sexualmente. Ya sabes, encadenarte desndo, hacerte andar a cuatro patas con un collar de perro. Esas cosas –dijo el director solemnemente, con los ojos girando, lanzando chispas y haciendo piruetas.

Harry se estaba poniendo enfermo. Sentía nauseas.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver con que yo me case? ¿No debería trabajar en algún hechizo para vencer a Voldemort?

-Oh, no. Tenemos que centrarnos en protejerte. Y dado que la protección de tu sangre ya no está, el matrimonio es el siguiente en la lista.

-¿En serio? –dijo Harry-. ¿Quiere decir que en los miles de años que los magos han estado desarrollando hechizos, nadie ha sido capaz de inventar un hechizo de protección aparte de las barreras de sangre?

-No. Ni uno –dijo Dumbledore-. Pero muchos rituales de matrimonio dan protección a la parte más joven que se somete a ellos. Así que utilizaremos el que más nos convenga. No hay nada como acertar con la clavija en un agujero redondo, por decirlo de alguna manera –Dumbledore lo miró como un abuelo mira a su nieto. No un abuelo amable, sino como el típico abuelo que se ve en las estaciones de autobús, oliendo a ginebra, con las manos metidas demasiado profundamente en los bolsillos.

-Si usted lo dice –dijo Harry dudosamente-. Quiero decir, mucha gente tiene matrimonios maravillosos en los que los cónyuges se tratan como iguales…

-Oh, no será eéste el caso –le aseguró el director-. Sólo tienes que unirte a un mago fuerte que te pueda proteger, y el único disponibles es dominante, con un temperamento terrible y un profundo deseo de humillarte –Dumbledore hizo una pausa, rascándose la barba mientras meditaba-. Tampoco es muy atractivo que digamos.

-¿Mago? –chilló Harry-. ¡Pero señor, yo no soy gay!

-¿Ah, no? –preguntó Dumbledore-. Qué raro.

-En realidad, ser hetero es bastante común, señor.

-¿En serio? Parece que todo hombre que he conocido en el mundo mágico acaba resultando ser absoluta y dolorosamente gay. A lo mejor es sólo casualidad.

-Entonces… señor… dado que soy hetero… ¿no podría casarme con una bruja poderosa? –Harry puso en marcha la materia gris para encontrar una candidata adecuada-. ¿Cómo Tonks? Está bastante buena. Cuando no se pone nariz de cerdo.

-Oh, no, Harry –Dumbledore rió con ganas-. No hay brujas lo suficientemente poderosas.

-¿No las hay? Pues debería, se supone que la magia es una habilidad mental y no está relacionada con cosas como la musculatura y la testosterona…

-¿Pero cuántas brujas poderosas se te ocurren? Incluso a Hermione, con su pasión por saberlo todo, la superas. Acuérdate de los tres magos más poderosos de la historia reciente: Grindelwald, Voldemort y yo mismo. Ni un solo pecho –Dumbledore asintió sabiamente-. Creo que es porque las varitas tienen forma de pene.

-Eso es horriblemente sexista, señor.

-No se puede evitar. Nuestro mundo fue creado por un hombre, después de todo: Merlín.

-Creía que nuestro mundo lo creó una muj…

-Mira, el caso es que una mago es la mejor opción. Y el mago que he escogido será un excelente esposo. Y maestro.

Harry tragó saliva, con la gargante seca.

-¿Quién es, señor?

-¿Que quién es?

-El mago que va a ser mi esposo.

-¿Oh? ¿No te he dicho su nombre aún? Creía que sí.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-¿En serio? Qué extraño. Imagino que estás desesperado por saberlo. Qué cruel por mi parte negarme a decírtelo.

-No puedo estar más de acuerdo, señor.

-Bien, bien, bien –Dumbledore cruzó los brazos sobre el estómago-. De hecho, viene hacia aquí, así que no tiene sentido continuar con esta conversación.

Se quedaron quietos un momento, Harry moviéndose nerviosamente en silencio mientras Dumbledore tarareaba entre dientes.

-Señor –saltó Harry al final-. Mientras esperamos, ¿no podría decirme…?

-No –dijo Dumbledore con firmeza.

Unos minutos después, la puerta se abrió y entró Snape. Su túnica negra revoloteaba, hacía fluflú y se arremolinaba a su alrededor. Como un murciélago. Un murciélago con un sastre excelente. Era alto y Delgado, con pelo grasiento, nariz ganchuda y piel cetrina. Le lanzó una sonrisa feroz a Harry, enseñando sus dientes torcidos y amarillos. También olía a cebolla y a picadillo de hígado.

-¿Tenemos que besarnos en esta ceremonia? –le preguntó Harry a Dumbledore.

-No, no –dijo Dumbledore-. Únicamente debéis desnudaros y echar un polvo. El beso es opcional.

-Bueno, demos gracias a Dios.

Le ceremonia se retrasó ligeramente cuando Snape tuvo que explicarle a Dumbledore que el director de una escuela no era lo mismo que un capitán de barco, y, por tanto, no tenía potestad para oficiarla. Pero después de aparecer en la biblioteca pública más próxima y buscar en Internet "matrimonio rapidito", pronto tuvieron los documentos apropiados en mano.

-Ahora pon el pie izquierdo en el círculo, Harry, y luego sácalo…

Harry y Snape se tambaleaban sobre sus respectivos pies derechos.

-¿Está seguro de que esto es necesario, señor? –preguntó Harry.

-Oh, sí –dijo el director, agitando ante él una hoja de papel-. Según este rito ceremonial ancestral, tú eres el Ojo. Un Ojo llamado Te.

Harry agitó el pie que tenía en el aire para despertarlo.

-Eso es un poco crudo, ¿no?

-Algunas ceremonias van directas al grano. No sólo eres el Ojo-Te, si no que Severus es el Te-Doy… -Dumbledore frunció el ceño-… y te das la vuelta… ¿Es esta la ceremonia correcta?

Snape bajó el pie y agarró a Harry del brazo.

-Buenas noches, director.

XXX

Harry esperaba nervioso en el sofá de Snape. Cuando llegaron a las habitaciones de Snape, éste se metió rápidamente en una habitación trasera.

Finalmente, reapareció. Seguía siendo alto y delgado, pero ahora su pelo caía en limpias y sedosas cascadas, su pálida piel era del color del delicado pergamino, sus dientes como perlas, e incluso sería más apropiado describirla como "romana" o "aguileña" en vez de "ganchuda" o "representación de un descarado estereotipo judío". Su túnica estaba ligeramente abierta, dejando a la vista sus abdominales duros como una roca. Además, olía a salvia y a canela.

-Guau –dijo Harry-, ¿qué te ha pasado?

-Me he duchado –respondió Snape.

-¿Lo qué? –preguntó Harry.

-Pues eso. De hecho, hay una explicación muy interesante sobre el porqué de mi normalmente grasiento cabello.

-Ajá –dijo Harry.

-¿Quieres oírla?

-La verdad es que no –dijo Harry.

-¿Seguro? Te aseguro que es fascinante. Nunca adivinarías que esa es la razón de que mi pelo haya estado tan grasiento durante todos estos años.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Oh –dijo Snape, con aspecto de estar decepcionado-. Bueno, vale. ¿Pasamos al sexo?

Harry se encogió.

-Ya, ya. No hay necesidad de ponerse melodramáticos. He encontrado un modo de minimizar el trauma de un encuentro sexual forzado.

-¿Se refiere a terapia?

-No.

-¿Técnicas de meditación y relajación?

-No.

-¿Establecer una relación de respeto y consideración mutuos y esperar a que esté preparado para llevarlo al ámbito sexual?

-Eso sería lo correcto. Qué perspicaz. Pero no.

-¿Entonces qué?

-Mi plan es… -Snape hizo una pausa para añadir drama al asunto- hacer que te excites de antemano.

-Ah. Eso no va a ser de mucha ayuda.

Snape lo meditó.

-¿Y si te emborracho antes?

-Tampoco.

-Oh –retorció su túnica con los dedos-. Podría encender velas aromáticas.

Harry suspiró y se dirigió a la habitación.

-De pachuli nada.

XXX

Harry jadeó al sentir el dedo de Snape tocar su abertura y acariciarla en círculos. La otra mano alcanzó y acarició sus testículos. Otra mano llegó a su miembo.

Harry frunció el ceño y lo miró.

-¿De dónde sale esa tercera mano?

Snape soltó su pene y sacó la mano.

-¿Esto? –movió los dedos-. Transformo un brazo de más para estas ocasiones. Me permite tocar todas las zonas erógenas simultáneamente –Snape se inclinó y usó sus dos manos habituales para pellizcar los pezones, mientras una tercera mano bajaba por el lateral y se cerraba sobre su largo y húmedo miembro-. Erótico, ¿verdad?

-Ya te digo –dijo Harry.

Snape sostuvo las rodillas de Harry contra su pecho con dos manos mientras la tercera extendía lubricante sobre su propio pene. Entonces comenzó a embestir lentamente.

-Esta no es… _ungh_… la única… _ugh_… mejora… _aah_… anatómica… _mnnngh_… que he hecho. Mira… _ungh_… esto.

Y, mientras embestía, Snape se inclinó y comenzó a chupar la polla de Harry.

Harry vio las estrellas. Estrellas pulsantes y vibrantes.

-Y también puedo hacer esto –dijo Snape.

Mientras embestía y chupaba, dobló las piernas hasta que sus pies acabaron sobre el pecho de Harry. Comenzó a pellizcar sus pezones con sus grandes dedos de los pies.

-¡Vaya! –dijo Harry-. ¿Cómo puedes hacer todo eso?

-Me he cuadruplicado –dijo Snape-. También he adquirido la habilidad de hablar mientras hago un blowjob.

XXX

La mañana siguiente, Harry estaba en el borde de los terrenos de Hogwarts cuando Snape se le acercó.

-Supongo que ahora me odias –dijo Snape frunciendo el ceño-. Hice lo que hice sólo para protegerte. Y porque me gusta tirarme a los alumnos. Pero tú sigues con eso de "me obligaste a tener sexo", ¿verdad?

-No pasa nada –dijo Harry-. Antes no te conocía. Pero ahora te entiendo. Entiendo la clase de hombre que eres. Entiendo que eres la clase de hombre que puede hacerme llegar a orgasmos apabullantes.

-Oh, Harry –dijo Snape-. Siempre esperé que pudieras ver esa faceta mía.

-Creo que ahora tenemos la oportunidad de ser felices –dijo Harry-. Si pudiera escapar de las garras de Voldemort.

-No te preocupes, Harry –le aseguró Snape-. Ahora estás a salvo.

Con una repentina ráfaga de viento, Lucius Malfoy apareció, agarró a Harry y desapareció con él antes de que Snape pudiera reaccionar.

Snape se quedo mirando el sitio dónde estaba Harry.

-Mierda –dijo-. A lo mejor debería haber completado el ritual de protección _antes_ del sexo.

XXX

Harry retorció sus cadenas cuando Lucius Malfoy entró en la habitación.

-Pronto serás _mi_ esclavo, Potter –dijo Malfoy, mirándolo con lascivia-. Primero utilizaré las pinzas para los pezones. Luego te azotare. Después te obligaré a hacerme un largo y lento blowjob.

-Oh, Dios mío –dijo Harry-. ¿Tienes pinzas para los pezones?

-Pues claro que tengo pinzas para los pezones. Las compré el día después de que me robaras a Dobby. Fui a la Tienda de Pinzas para los Pezones de la Señora Louisa. Y ese día, juré vengarme. Vengarme con pinzas para los pezones –Lucius sostuvo las pinzas para los pezones en cuestión ante los ojos de Harry y abriéndola y cerrándolas como si fueran cocodrilos enfadados y hambrientos de pezones. Las cerró sobre los pezones-. Me suplicarás que te libere, Potter.

Harry desvió la mirada de las pinzas para los pezones a los ojos fríos y sin compasión de Lucius. Sólo podía pensar en una cosa en ese momento:

Au, au, au.

Lucius pasó los dedos por los abdominales duros como la piedra de Harry.

-Eres tan hermoso –susurró-. Y todo mío.

-Espera –dijo Harry-. ¿Tú no eras hetero? ¿Y Narcissa?

-¿Narciquién?

-Tu mujer.

-¿Mi qué?

-¿La madre de tu hijo? Eso debería encenderte alguna lucecita.

Malfoy contempló las pinzas para los pezones consternado.

-¡Velas! –siseó-. Debería haber traído velas –movió la cabeza-. Para tu información, Potter, claro que soy hetero. Sólo estoy haciendo esto para torturarte y sentirme poderoso. No tiene nada que ver con el sexo.

-¿Seguro? Yo diría que sí tiene que ver con el sexo.

-No. Es el método habitual para torturar a los prisioneros.

-Siempre pensé que esta clase de cosas eran rápidas y sucias –le echó un vistazo a la cama-. No creía que requiriesen tanto… terciopelo.

-Soy demasiado refinado para utilizar un método de tortura con menos nivel.

-¿Las pinzas para pezones son refinadas?

-Pareces horriblemente obsesionado con las pinzas para los pezones.

-Son horriblemente dolorosas.

Harry oyó una risa aguda y alzó la mirada para ver al Señor Tenebroso entrando en la habitación. Voldemort se quedó cerca de Lucius y Harry, varita en ristre.

-Pronto serás el esclavo de Lucius, no el de ese traidor a la causa –bajó la varita un momento y dio una patada en el suelo-. ¡No puedo creer que me espiase y fingiese espiar a Dumbledore! ¡Me dijo que espiaba a Dumbledore y fingía espiarme a mí!

-Tejió una red muy enrevesada, mi señor –dijo Lucius.

-Bueno, vamos a lío –dijo Voldemort, sacando un fajo de papeles-. Primero metes el pies derecho, luego sacas el pie derecho… espera, ¿es esta la ceremonia correcta?

Se oyó un fuerte _pop_, y Dobby apareció en la habitación, con sus grades ojos destilando pura rabia.

-¡Yo le salvaré, amo Harry! –gritó.

Rajó su jersey en un arrebato de fuerza bruta. Y luego rajó el jersey que había debajo de ese. Y el otro debajo de ese.

Lucius lanzó un _Tempus_ y se puso a dar golpecitos con el pie. Voldemort suspiró con impaciencia.

-Que es para hoy, Dobby –dijo Harry.

-Dobby va al gimnasio, señor –dijo Dobby-. Tiene tres meses libres –y entonces, con un grito de guerrero, se lanzó a por Lucius.

Lucius dio un paso atrás… y lo tiró por la ventana.

-¡Eh! –dijo Harry-. ¡Dobby es mi amigo! Amable y leal y… y… ¿qué se siente al tirarlo por la ventana?

-Satisfacción sin límites –dijo Lucius-. Aunque tengo que considerar apuntar a todos mis empleados al gimnasio.

El pene de Harry dio un repentino salto a la vida.

-Lucius levantó una ceja.

-Así que por fin te has doblegado…

-¡No! –se quejó Harry-. ¡Sólo he mirado sus abdominales duros como roca!

-Una cosa es que te ponga la tortura, pero ¿los _elfos_? –dijo Voldemort.

-¡Juro que no es eso! Es que… ¡mi pene tiene vida propia!

Lucius lo miró.

-¿Qué es eso, tu primera erección?

Harry habría dicho algo más, pero descubrió que no podía aguantar más. El semen salió disparado en grandes chorros. El pene de Harry sufrió espasmos y más espasmos, disparando el fluido como un aspersor automático de jardín.

¡Chug-a-chug-a-ch-ch-ch-chug!, hacía. Harry gimió y movió las cadras formando un amplio arco. El semen –perlado, brillante y sobre todo asqueroso- salpicó a Voldemort y Lucius.

-¡Aah! –dijo Voldemort.

-Aj –dijo Lucius.

Y entonces empezaron a gritar, pero Harry se sentía tan bien que no podía mantener los ojos abiertos para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

El pene de Harry cayó como un soldado tras la batalla. Una batalla húmeda, caliente y satisfactoria. Harry cayó al suele y alzo la mirada, cansado.

Voldemort y Lucius estaban… encogiendo. Harry anduvo hacia ellos entre tropezones y los miró. A su alrededor se estaban formando grandes charcos de moco.

-¡Noo! –gritó Lucius-. El semen…

-¡Me derritó! –exclamó Voldemort-. ¡Qué vida ésta! El mago más poderoso de todos, derrotado por algo tan pequeño…

-¡Eh! –dijo Harry.

En ese momento, Snape, Ron y Hermione irrumpieron en la habitación. Estaban cubiertos de heridas y sus camisas estaban rajadas, dejando a la vista sus abdominales duros como roca.

-¡Hermione! ¡Ron! ¡Cómo me alegro de veros! ¡Y a vuestros abdominales duros como una roca! ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

-Somos tus mejores amigos –dijo Ron-. Nos hemos esforzado para encontrarte. ¿Qué, pensabas que nos quitaríamos del medio y te dejaríamos tener todo el sexo que estabas teniendo?

-Eh… -dijo Harry.

Snape miró el montón de mocos que una vez fue Voldemort y Lucius.

-La protección sexual que activé ha funcionado. Creo que ya podemos completar el hechizo de unión.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Harry-. ¡Dumbledore dijo que ese hechizo me condenaría a una vida de esclavitud!

-Oh, dice eso de todos los hechizos. Cree que le da un toque dramático.

Hermione dio una palmada.

-¡Una noticia maravillosa! ¡Ya puedes ser libre!

-Sí… -dijo Harry dubitativamente.

-¿Harry? –inquirió Snape.

-Es que… me gusta ser tu esclavo. ¿No podemos dejar las cosas como están?

-¡Harry! –dijo Hermione-. ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Digo que el sexo es genial. Así que quiero seguir siendo un esclavo. Por favor, quédese conmigo, amo.

-Creo… -empezó Snape, pero Hermione dio una patada al suelo para interrumpirlo.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Harry, el sexo no merece tu libertad! ¡Díselo, Ron!

-No sé, Hermione –dijo Ron-. A lo mejor deberías dejar de darle consejos hasta que tú misma hayas tenido sexo. Puede que necesites experiencia personal para entender…

-¡Por favor, Ron! ¡No voy a esperar a tener sexo para inmiscuirme en la vida de Harry! ¡Podrían pasar años antes de que eso ocurra!

-Mierda –dijo Ron.


End file.
